MacGyver: Words Are Just The Beginning
by spookysister7
Summary: MacGyver saves a damsel in distress, but will she be his undoing? Mac.other FORMERLY MACGYVER WIP


AN: Redo! I changed the main OC name, added a timeframe, etc. Please reread!

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Six Minutes Ago- 

MacGyver moaned weakly. His quick mind urged him to move, but his stiffened limbs would not comply. His body wanted to cough, but only a wispy gurgle escaped. The cold, damp cement beneath him seeped sewer water, making his thin white undershirt cling to his body. A sudden gust of wind whipped down the dark, dead-end alley. MacGyver had been shivering uncontrollably up until a few moments ago. Now the icy wind caused only the trash to rustle, and he noticed his shivering's absence with growing fear. His eyes would not move or blink, though they stung mightily. His gaze was permanently affixed to the crescent moon peaking over the tall rooftop. The ambient light of the city blocked the stars- all but one. MacGyver's brown eyes moistened momentarily. And then he stopped breathing.

The woman's grip on the leather jacket tightened until her knuckles were white. She turned slightly, facing the two men she knew were watching. They stepped out of the shadows. The two men, one with a face of stone, the other with a grin, looked at her expectantly.

"Well," she said hoarsely, "it's done. I killed him."

"Whooee, Sis. I didn't know ya had it in ya! I'm sure glad ya killed him, though. For a sec there, I though ya was soft on him," the skinny, grinning man said with a sneer.

"Indeed," the huge, stony-faced man rumbled, "I, too, am pleased. So is our employer. Mr. MacGyver is... was too inquisitive for his own good. And for ours. He will not be missed."

"Now, you sure this'll look like an accident? Whatever that poison was, it ain't gonna show up with its finger pointed straight towards us, right?" the thin man asked.

"I'm sure." she responded, eyes never leaving his body.

The stone-faced man nodded gravely and turned to leave.

"Sis, you sure you're..." her brother, the thin man, started to ask.

"Just go. I'll meet you later," she said dismissively.

"Okay... He was just a target, remember?" he reminded.

"Go." her voice broke as she refused to look up. The men left, and then she was alone in the alley with only MacGyver's body for company.

-00000000000000000000-

One Week Ago-

MacGyver's jeep skittered over the gravel path as he drove manically towards the cliff's edge. He had been keeping an eye on the old abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Recent intelligence reports hinted at weapons being stored there. He hadn't noticed any unusual movements, just a bum or two, but then a flash of color caught his eye.

On the twisted gravel path that traced the cliff's side, carved out by the raging sea, a red convertible sped along at a seriously unsafe speed. It wasn't a moment later that the car spun out of control and teetered on the cliff's edge. MacGyver leap to his feet, hopped in his car, and gunned the jeep. He only hoped he could get there in time.

The jeep skidded to a stop as MacGyver shoved it in park and ran towards the convertible.

"Help! Someone help!" A woman's voice screamed.

"I'm here, ma'am! Just hold still!" MacGyver shouted as he crept alongside the teetering vehicle. The front end was off the edge, only the back tires kept the car from plunging over the side.

"Please, help me!" the woman cried again. The car shrieked as it slid another few inches.

"Hold still! I'm coming to get you!" MacGyver shouted. Glancing around quickly, he grabbed the towline of his jeep and tied it to the axel of the convertible. He jumped in the jeep, threw it in reverse, and gunned the engine. The car slid forward more. The woman screamed in fright. MacGyver shook his head. It should have worked. He grabbed the rope, always handy in emergencies, and tied it around his waist.

"Ma'am! I'm going to throw a rope to you. Tie it around your waist and I'll pull you up!"

"Oookay!" she shouted shakily. He threw down the rope. "Got it!" she shouted.

"Good, now..." his voice was cut off by the car's sudden shriek of metal against stone. "No!" he screamed as the car plummeted to the sea. It fell in seemingly slow motion, snapping the towline.

Then, with a jerk, MacGyver slid towards the edge of the cliff, the rope around his waist pulling him towards the edge. Inches from the side, he dug in his heels and grabbed the rope around his waist. He slid a few inches further, close enough to the edge to see the car smash against the rocks. He could also see a frizzy mop of dirty blonde hair dangling from the rope.

"Ma'am, ma'am? Are you alright?" he shouted down.

"Do I look alright to you? How about pulling me up sometime today?" she screamed, clinging to the rope. MacGyver shook his head with a small smile of relief and started to pull.

He managed to pull her to the top and nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

"Thanks." she gasped out between panting breaths. "If you hadn't have thrown me that rope, I'd be a goner."

"No problem." he said, staggering towards her. He offered her a hand up. She stood slowly, favoring her ankle.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine... My ankle's a little sore. But it could be worse, right? By the way, my name's Kat O'Toole. Actually, it's Katherine, but everyone calls me Kat."

"Name's MacGyver."

"Just MacGyver?"

"Just MacGyver."

"Okay, I won't ask. Anyway, MacGyver, thanks for your help. Do you think you could offer me a lift? My ride's kinda shot." She grinned half-heartedly as she gestured towards the cliff side.

"Yah, sure, you betcha." he smilingly said. They headed towards the car, Kat subtly favoring her right leg. About four steps from the jeep, her leg gave out.

"Ooof!" she cried quietly, landing hard on her bottom. MacGyver spun and looked at her in concern. "I guess I'm not as fine as I thought I was." she said with a shaky grin. "I think things are beginning to catch up with me."

"Here, let me help." MacGyver bent over and scooped her up in his arms. He placed her gently in the passenger seat.

"You didn't have to do that." Kat whispered shyly, her face red. "But thank you." MacGyver gave her a reassuring smile as he hopped into the driver's seat.

He started the jeep and they rumbled off toward town.

"Ms. O'Toole, I'm going to take you to the hospital, to check out that ankle."

"Call me Kat; and you really don't have to go to all that trouble. I'm fine."

"Fine is not landing on your derrière after three steps." Mac said with a grin.

Kat looked at him sourly, "Well, let's just say that fine is too strong a term. I'm good enough to go home."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

MacGyver looked over with a secret smile. "No you're not."

"Yes I..." she glanced over and saw his face. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope," he said smugly.

"Then I give up. I'm not fine, okay?"

"Okay! Now we're getting somewhere."

"And where would that be?" she asked impatiently.

"The hospital," he stated.

"Huh?" she looked around in surprise. "We're here already?"

"Yah, I know a few shortcuts," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I should say so!" Kat started to climb out of the jeep.

"Uh, uh, uh! Stay. I'll be right back." He pushed her gently back into the jeep. A few seconds later, he came out the hospital doors with a wheelchair.

"No way! I am not getting in that thing!" she cried, arms crossed.

"It's either this, or I carry you in." MacGyver threatened playfully.

"I'd rather be carried," she said with a pout as she slid into the chair.

"That can be arranged," he whispered as he wheeled her into the hospital.

-0000000000000000000-

"So, Doc, what's the news?" MacGyver asked, casually leaning against the wall of the examination room. Kat's ankle was propped up and wrapped; having been x-rayed, poked, prodded, and otherwise messed with.

"Well, the good news is it's not broken. The bad news is she'll have to stay off of it for at least two days," the doctor said.

"But, Doctor, if it's not broken, I have things I need to do and..." The doctor cut Kat off mid-sentence.

"Two days. No less." He looked up at MacGyver. "And I expect you to make sure your wife follows through on my prescription."

"Uh, Doc..." MacGyver started uncomfortably.

"No arguments, young man. Now, go home and rest." the doctor stated with finality as he left the room.

MacGyver and Kat looked at each other in a state of shock.

"Uh, well, you heard the man, Hon. We better get on home." MacGyver said with a mischievous grin. Kat looked at him sternly for a moment and then grinned herself.

"I guess I ought to tell you where home is, then," she said impishly.

"Yah, that'd probably be important to know..." MacGyver said, feigning thought.

-0000000000000000000000000000-

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Kat said as they pulled up to a small town home not far away from the hospital. She turned to MacGyver. "I guess this is it. Thank you for all your help."

"It? I don't think so! I've got strict orders, and I never disobey a doctor. They're scary when they're mad, pardon the pun. Besides, how are you going to get up those stairs without me?"

"I'll manage."

"Yah, you'll manage to hurt yourself worse. Tell ya what, I'm staying at this raggedy little motel while I'm here and your place looks much nicer. Why don't I stay and help you out?" MacGyver postulated blandly, eyeing the house as if on the lookout for possible dangers. He should have been looking at Kat.

"_Mr_. MacGyver, exactly what kind of a woman do you think I am?! I am thankful that you saved me, but if you think..." Kat's voice rose in outrage.

He looked over at her in shock and raised his arms in surrender. "No, no! That came out totally wrong! I was offering to help, maybe crash on your couch, not... You know..."

She eyed him warily.

"Honest! I wasn't trying anything…" he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Look, I want to help you. If you're uncomfortable, I'm sure I can find someone else. I just don't want you to hurt yourself, that's all," he said, giving her his most honest little-boy look.

She, of course, melted. "No, that's not necessary," she said softly, "Your help is appreciated, if not necessary."

"Great! Now, let's get you out of this stiff jeep and into your nice, soft bed."

She glared at him and he mentally reviewed what he had just said.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" he said defensively, holding up his hands. "Quit giving me that look," he muttered, opening her door.

"Quit saying things like that and I'll quit giving it to you," she said royally.

"Ah, see! It works both ways!" he said, laughing.

She blushed uncontrollably as she heard the possible double entendre her words had.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce," she agreed, nodding.

"Good," he said as he picked her up and carefully climbed the stairs.

-000000000000000000000000-

Ten Minutes Ago-

"Katherine, why did you want to meet here? I know a lot nicer places we can talk," MacGyver quietly joked as he strode to her side.

His warm palm cupped her cheek as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His soft lips melted with hers and, for a moment, she was lost.

He pulled away and smiled that little smile she loved to see. The one that made his golden eyes deep pools of emotion. She almost changed her mind.

She shivered involuntarily in the cool breeze and he slipped his black leather jacket around her shoulders, leaving his arms bare.

"MacGyver, you know I love you, don't you?" she whispered.

"I know. I love you, too," he responded, leaning in for another kiss.

She pulled away suddenly as footsteps echoed up the alley.

"Well, well, well. What da we have here? A couple a regular lovebirds." the skinny man said sneeringly. Behind him, a stone faced man plodded forward with a grace that belied his mass.

"MacGyver..." Katherine said shakily, her voice tight. MacGyver's eyes hardened in recognition.

"Get behind me, Katherine." he whispered, shoving her protectively behind him. "These are X's men. I'll take care of it."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with it. This is between you and me." MacGyver said boldly.

"Oh, oh! Listen to the ol' steer! Thinks he's protecting her. Like I'd hurt my only sister. Right, Sis?" The skinny man grinned widely.

MacGyver's eyes opened wide in shock as he turned towards her. "Katherine, he isn't..."

She couldn't meet his eyes.

"MacGyver... I, I work for X. I was supposed to distract you, and, if you got too close..."

"Kill me," his voice rasped disbelievingly. "So, this whole time you were just..." his voice broke and he looked away.

Her cold hand gripped his forearm.

"MacGyver, I... I'm sorry," she whispered.

And then he felt the prick. The syringe fell from her limp fingers as he pulled away dizzily.

"What? What was it?" he asked, eyes already losing their focus and knees wobbling.

"Poison," she gulped, eyes full of tears.

"Oh," is all he could squeak out as his body fell to the ground.

-00000000000000000000-

Now-

Once she was sure they had finally left, Katherine knelt next to MacGyver's body. She ran her fingers through his rough mop of hair, tears falling from her face onto his chest.

"Oh, God, you're so cold," she moaned, shedding the coat he had wrapped around her and covering him with it. She busied herself for a few moments, tucking it tight around him, and then looked up.

She leaned forward and kissed his cold, unmoving lips. Draping herself across his body, she clung to him tightly and whispered into his ear. "They need a death certificate. Once the doctor signs it, I'll get you out of there. Just hang on, MacGyver. Hang on. I love you."

MacGyver didn't respond.

-000000000000000000000000000000000-

The ambulance arrived almost as soon as she returned to his side. The EMTs rolled out a gurney and sped down the alley.

"Ma'am, ma'am, is he breathing?" the male EMT asked.

"No." she whispered, still brushing her hand through his hair.

The EMT reached for a pulse. "Negative pulse, not breathing, very cold." He pulled out a small flashlight and shone it in both of MacGyver's open eyes. "Negative pupil response. Ma'am, how long ago did you find him like this?"

"Five... ten minutes." Kat stuttered out, still staring at his cold body.

"I'm calling it, Janet. DOA." The male EMT said to the woman EMT, noting it in his journal. He looked up at Kat, a practiced look of sympathy on his face. "Ma'am, there's nothing we can do. I'm afraid he's gone."

"I know." she whispered, a tear rolling down her face. She backed away as they lifted his body to the gurney.

"We'll take him to Memorial. Just ask the information desk for the morgue, they'll direct you. Okay, Janet, let's roll."

The ambulance pulled quietly away as she stood there watching.

-000000000000000000000000-

Chap 2 coming soon!


End file.
